hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kerner Disquiet
'''The Kerner Disquiet '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Kerner Disquiet" feat. The name makes a reference to the way targets need to be killed. Level 1 The target is Philippe Quiron, one of the security guards located in the basement. He is the one who eventually goes between the security room and the cafeteria. The only difficulty part about this contract is the fact that it requires a shotgun to kill Quiron. One can be obtained from the security room, but it is wise (and faster) to deploy one in one of the large agency pickup locations, the closest one being the stairwell. Being such a loud kill, it would be beneficial to kill Quiron close to a container, so his body can be disposed of quickly. In the room Quiron and two others - a stylist and tech crew, are sitting, you should first subdue the stylist and tech crew, but put only one body in the dining room area. After that, wait until Quiron re-enters the room, then subdue him and drag him next to the crate. Shotgun him then quickly put the body in the crate. Zip out of there before security find you to keep Silent Assassin. Level 2 The new target is Mark Parker, the guy in the staff changing rooms who is in his underwear. The problem, one more time, is the weapon needed to kill Parker, this time an assault rifle. As there is a shotgun in the basement but the only available assault rifles are in the third floor, it is a better idea to smuggle an assault rifle in a large agency pickup and get the shotgun to kill Quiron from the security room. Level 3 The new target is Auguste Marcheterre, one of the three chefs working in the basement kitchen. Marcheterre needs to be killed with an explosion, which is not difficult as he works in a kitchen where a lot of explosions can happen with the help of gas. A wrench is required to tinker with the gas stove; fortunately there is one next to the kitchen. Level 4 The complication does a magnificent job at difficulting the whole contract. The palace has a lot of tripwire bombs that will explode as soon as 47 crosses the lasers (while everybody else seems to have no problem crossing them). The good news is that there is a disarm device which, when equipped, will allow 47 to cross the lasers too. It is easy, however, to forget to equip it after doing some actions, and also it won't be possible to equip it in certain situations, like when 47 is dragging a body. The disarm device is located inside a safe on the second floor, in the safe room where Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis will be escorted to in case of an evacuation. It has a ladder on one of the balconies that goes to the attic, which is one of the possible starting points. Another disarm device is in a safe in the security room in the basement, where the shotgun is. The key needed to open safes is located in the basement, in the floor of one of the cellars, although their lock can be picked or they can be opened using a crowbar. It is not strictly necessary to get the device as the tripwires can be circumvented, unlike in The Mandelbulb Requiem. The main problem is getting the assault rifle from the stairwell agency pickup, but getting to the shed agency pickup is perfectly safe as there are no tripwires on the way. However, it is not like in The Hexagon Protocol, The Granville Curiosity and The Osterman Mosaic where to circumvent them is a walk in the park. Level 5 In the last level of this escalation contract, it is vital to save time. As the targets are the same and probably the player has figured out a way to get to them, the most time-consuming action would be retrieving the shotgun and assault rifle. General tips *The shotgun can't just be picked up from the security room while the guard is sitting next to it, even with the security guard or the CICADA bodyguard disguise. A distraction is required. *Nothing in this contract prevents subduing the targets, which can be useful. After subduing them and dragging them next to a container, they can just be shot with the appropiate weapon and then the body can be hidden immediately. *Instead of the gas stove being tampered with, 47 can shoot twice at a fire extinguisher or propane flask in order to create an explosion that will count as an accident, avoiding the need to hide the body. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™